Rebuild Of Our Hearts
by Raziel365
Summary: Settled in the Rebuild timeline, there are thing's one can control, emotions aren't one of these, formerly What I Feel For You.
1. What I Feel For You

AN:Hey there, this is my second fanfic, a lot of thanks to those who read my story, I'm just a little busy these days so I couldn't do anything, but I will whenever I can.

By the way, there could be some mistakes since English isn't my first language, so if you find any, please let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or it's characters.

* * *

It was another night in Tokyo-03, at least it was for two of the occupants of the Katsuragi's flat, but it was not for someone.

After moving in her bed, trying to forget what happened, the Second Child and Ace of the European air force, Asuka Langley Shikinami finally gave up and looked at her window as thoughts began to appear.

Inside her mind a lot of things where spinning, things she would rather not think about; How she couldn't take down the angel by her own, how the Commander's Doll could penetrated it's AT field to gave her a precise attack, and above all else, How the Idiot could actually will for his Eva to go beyond the normal speed and how he could support the tremendous pressure of the angel alone even if his hands where pierced by it.

Those were not the only ones, since she met him, she was began to feel something strange for the Third Child, something she could not put a name on.

It was a weird, when she was with him, her heart raced and she began to feel warm,if he was not there, she could feel more lonely than ever before, when he was sad, she could sense his sadness as it was her own, and if he was smiling, she could relax and feel happy also.

"I've always been alone." muttered as she was watching the sky.

"Loneliness... It's not supposed to bother me."'But now...I just can't be alone any more' she added as her thoughts finally settled down, by now she already decided what to do, it would be dangerous, and perhaps she would feel the consequences for the years to come, but if she didn't did this, she would regret it forever.

* * *

Inside his room, the Third Child, Shinji Ikari, was sleeping even thought his hands were hurt and bandaged, courtesy of the eight angel.

He actually had to support it for a forty seconds, even if that wasn't a great amount of time, it did was a huge weight he had to stand, and it went worse not so long, he saw how the upper part, or at least he thought it was, intertwined his hands with his, and later, an undescriptable pain, due to his high sync, his hands and arms were burned as much as his Eva's counterparts were pierced by the angels hand.

That and everything else made him really tired, after he was checked, he and Asuka were picked up by Misato, when he arrived, he immediately went to his room and fell asleep, he woke up some minutes ago, but he tried to sleep again, he was nearly asleep so he didn't noticed at the small change of light nor the silhouette that stepped inside his small sanctuary, but then he felt something fall beside him.

"Ah.. Wha-?".

"Shh, don't look over here" said the unmistakeable voice of the Second Child.

"Okay." he said in a submissive voice as several thoughts were passing through his brain.

'Is this a dream, is this a trick or is this real?' his doubts were intensified by his surfacing emotions.

They were the most confusing he ever had before, he would feel this way always with his red-haired roommate, true, she could be always a bit bossy, and granted she hit him the first day twice even if it wasn't his fault, but he would always come back to her.

Why?, he didn't knew, but he will always feel something inside her, beneath her beauty and mouth, it was intoxicating and made him feel dozed by her.

His thought's were suddenly stopped by said red-haired.

"I'll put with you a little longer." she said quietly.

'I can't believe it's everything I can say to him, damn, why is this so hard?' thought Asuka as she was trying to find a way to express her feelings.

'What is she meaning, is she talking about how she can't stand me...or' thought a scared Shinji, later giving himself a bit more hope '..could she be talking about us.', he needed to know, or doubt would ate him.

"Umm..Shikinami-san?" asked quietly, his response was a grunt and a suppressed yell which made him shiver.

'Gott, I forgot we don't use our first names, what should I tell him?' thought the young girl.

"Because what happened in today's confusion, we will go by our first names, okay?" the boy was now looking at her over his shoulder "I'll make it special, I'll let you call me Asuka, but I'll still call you baka-Shinji." ' That will be enough, I hope'.

The so called baka, was now trying to not put his hopes to high, even when he was feeling that sensation burning inside him with even more strength.

"Then..umm, Asuka, why do you pilot Eva?" he inquired

"That's a stupid question, just stay quiet, baka-Shinji." to say that Asuka was getting impatient it would be the greatest understatement, she could feel her heart in her chest beating with such force that she didn't knew if her chest could stand more, but she knew she couldn't ask for more 'Well, I guess that's a start, a bit stupid and hard one, but a start nonetheless.' she decided to be honest.

"I pilot Eva for myself, what about you?" Shinji managed to smile a bit when she answered but he lost his grin at her question.

"I...don't know" he didn't gave enough thought to that before, he hoped he could escape from it.

"Anta Baka, that's just avoiding your responsibilities." Asuka regretted saying that, but she understood that this was a part of opening up, she was going to tell him he didn't need to answer now, but that didn't happened.

"I believe... that I want my fathers praise." Asuka now was the one who was looking over her shoulder, she didn't expected such an answer, but she choose to not gave to much details to that.

"Today was the first time that happened.." continued Shinji with a smile in his face "..It's the first time that has made me happy..." he continued as he was clenching and unclenching his hand "..maybe that means he already appreciates me, what Misato told me could have been right." he finished as he closed his hand and what this could meant, maybe things were not so dark in his life, maybe this could give him a second chance with his father.

Asuka was still watching him, she had saw how the commander treated him before, so the fact that his father's showed pride for him, must have meant a lot for him, she later sighed as she could feel herself smile a bit.

"You're really stupid, you know?" Shinji didn't reacted in the outside, but inside him, he could feel as the emotional chaos invaded him.

"_She doesn't care about you."_

"_You're just an annoyance for her."_

"_She hates you."_

'...Still, I have to do this, I have to tell her, or I'll never be able to look at her again.' as he regained his confidence, he prepared himself for what was to come.

"Umm,..Asuka?" he muttered

"What is it Baka-Shinji?" replied the red-haired

"Wh..What did you meant when you said you would make it special?" he inquired with all the courage he could muster.

"Ugh."'DAMN IT! What should I tell him? What should I tell him?' Asuka was in a dilemma, should she tell him the truth or not?

"Wh-What do you feel about the favorite?" she said finding an escape

"Wh-who?." he didn't expected that.

"Anta Baka? I'm talking about the doll." her patience was growing thin.

"You mean Ayanami?" he inquired a bit scared.

"Isn't it obvious?, well, do you like her?" her heart was ready to either brake or explode.

"I.. I don't know, but when I'm with her, I feel safe...like she is family to me..like a sister or a mother,..so you could say I like her as a family." he replied confident ?Let's go Shinji' "..and I couldn't like her as another thing, because..,because."'Come on.'.

"Just Say it!" yelled Asuka.

"I like you." Asuka was now frozen, he liked her, he returned her feelings, what should she do?

"You..like me?" stated in a whisper the Second Child, making Shinji turn completely with his back on the floor, looking at her fearfully.

"Ye-yes." he replied quietly.

He could see as her shoulders relaxed "Well, then there is something I need to do." then he saw how her left hand was rising in the air, Shinji was to scared to do anything.

'This is it, I'm going to die.' he thought fearfully as he could feel her hand grabbing his nose, he closed his eyes in fear of what was coming, yet what he felt later was nothing he expected to feel, he began to feel a warm and wet sensation in his lips, but he could feel more things than the physic ones, he could feel a torrent of emotions passing through his mouth.

He then opened his eyes and he nearly screamed in surprise but he did not, he chose not to, he was really happy.

The kiss was a simple one yet complicated, it was soft but firm,not caste but caring, and it held so many emotions that it told everything in their hearts to the other.

Asuka could feel now at ease with herself and with him, finally all the things she needed to say were told, or better say done, and she was close to crying of joy as she felt Shinji's arms held her and his mouth responding to her, a few seconds, or minutes or hours they didn't cared passed and she broke the kiss.

"I like you too, Baka-Shinji." she said with a radiant smile that Shinji could see even in the dark, defying the shadows of the night.

"Asuka, will this change anything between us? " asked Shinji a bit dozed by the kiss.

The red-haired sat looking at him "Anta Baka?" she replied as she huddled in his chest "It changes everything." she finished as she began to hug his neck.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked as her head moved upwards, meeting his eyes.

"Yes." he replied as he encircled an arm to her.

"Goodnight Asuka"

"Goodnight mein baka" and with that they went into a calm sleep, embracing each other, dreaming with each other.

* * *

AN: well then that's the end of the first chapter, as before please R&R, and if you have ideas or constructive critics, I'll welcome them.

Baka: Idiot

Mein: my

Gott:God


	2. I Hate Mornings!

AN: Hey there again, I'm really thankful for the reviews I got , but before I continue there are somethings you should know.

1.- This story is settled in the Rebuild time-line so there are some changes in the arrival of the angels, some may show up and other, not.

2.-The last name of Asuka was changed from Soryu to Shikinami.

3.-There were some changes in the characters personalities so I'll try to keep them according RoE.

And finally as before, I don't own anything nor the characters.

Trails of light began to enter in the room at the dawn of a new day, inside of it, a young boy

began to awake, not without noticing the extra weight in his chest, as the memories of the last night, Shinji Ikari moved his head downwards and smiled at his new-found girlfriend.

"You're so beautiful, Asuka." He said while he was caressing her hair, hypnotized by her beauty, he was really lucky, not only he had stared at death many times and survived, but he also had a woman in his life he could like and had his feeling returned.

'But, I don't want to just like her.'

At the touch, the german girl woke up with a smile, hidden in the chest of her boyfriend and moving with great speed and skill, she moved her mouth towards Shinji's, locking her lips with him, although Shinji was surprised at the sudden reaction of the girl, that didn't meant he disliked it, furthermore, he began to reciprocate the kiss with the same strength as the red-haired.

A few seconds later, both of them broke their kiss to catch their breath "Guten morgen, mein Baka Shinji." she said happily giving him later a peek in his mouth.

"Go-Good morning too Asuka." he replied as his arms encircled her and allowed him to kiss her again.

'Still gloomy, but he's my gloomy' Asuka happily replied to it and they continued the kiss until they couldn't hold their breaths anymore, she was going to continue when an alarm went off, suddenly, both of them remembered some facts.

1.- It was already 6:30 am if the alarm went off.

2.-The alarm was set to go off only at week days.

And that meant

3.-They had to go to school.

Both pilots locked each other while they were thinking then the whole meaning of the thought hit them "SCHOOL!".

'This is bad, what do we do?,WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO' thought the both of them, they never had thought of a situation like this, not like they had time to.

As Asuka was having a shower, Shinji was preparing breakfast as quickly as he could, it would be bad enough to have to stand Misato's teasing, when they finished their breakfast, certain purple haired slob drunk decided to appear.

"Ummm, smells good...hey, what's with the hurry?" asked Misato as she saw her wards, they froze in place.

"Ehh."

"We were going to school because we need to be early." replied Shinji, saving his girlfriend's neck.

"How so?" Misato wasn't buying it.

"Eh..ah we wanted to sign up for the school play." said Asuka this time.

"Which is?"

"Ehh.."

Misato was going to speak again, but her stomach was so empty and the smell coming from the kitchen too tentative so, she sighed and let them go...for now.

* * *

As soon as they got inside the school, the pilots couple went to the rooftop, more exactly, Asuka grabbed Shinji there, when they got there, Asuka locked the door.

"Why did you do that?" inquired Shinji, Asuka placed a finger in his lips.

"Sshh, not so loud." Shinji was going to ask but Asuka talked first.

"We need to talk." said the red-haired german with a worried face.

"About what?" Asuka smacked his head in exasperation.

"Anta Baka? About us, here." she said pointing herself, then Shinji and later, the school.

Shinji slapped himself mentally for not understanding at the beginning, he knew she said the truth, one thing was when they were alone, but another different was when they were with people, both of them weren't ready yet to tell the world of their relationship.

"Do you have any idea?" asked Shinji to her somewhat ashamed of not having any.

"Actually...I have a plan." said the red-haired with a grin and a voice that only meant one thing.

It was going to hurt, a lot.

"Yeah, Lunch Time!, my favorite part of the day, 'cause it's the single best thing 'bout school!" exclaimed the jock of the class, better know as Toji Suzahara happily with his best friend, Kensuke Aida and several plastic bags with food.

"EHH? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T MAKE US OUR LUNCH." rang the easily recognizable voice of the Second Child.

"I was doing homework this morning so I didn't have any time." replied the scared Third Child.

"So you're telling me to go without lunch?" continued the red-haired, with more anger in her words, making her partner sunk even more in his desk and attracting the attention of all the people inside the room, including certain bluenette

"I'll make it tomorrow." said Shinji trying to reason with her without success.

"What's this, married couple fightin' again?" exclaimed the jock, winning the laugh of everyone and the blushes of two pilots.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" screamed in synch the couple.

"And you, you're going to pay for this." hissed Asuka to Shinji as she lifted her fist and he lifted his briefcase as a shield.

"Uhhh AAHHHH." screamed Shinji as he ducked from his desk and escaped to the door

The dark-haired boy was now running away through the halls with the hope she would think it wasn't worth it and leave him be.

"RUNNING AWAY WON'T SAVE YOU!" screamed Asuka as she began to chase him much to his dismay.

'Where now?, where to go?' thought Shinji as his chaser was getting closer.

After a while of running through the school, Shinji ran upstairs to the rooftop, when he arrived, he closed the door, left his briefcase in the floor and sat in the floor with his back in the rail catching his breath.

'I..I lost her.' thought as he closed his eyes and tried to relax, then, the noise of a door being open and closed reached his ears, followed by the sound of a lock.

'Oh damn.'

"Now, stay still and it will hurt less." said the red-haired as she lifted her fist again, Shinji was too tired to do anything so he closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact, instead, he felt as his lips were locked with hers, and before he knew it, he was returning the kiss.

Asuka stopped it and leaned to his ear "Good work baka." said with a satisfied smile on her face, then, she got up, her smile still in her face.

"So, where is our food?"

"Inside my briefcase" replied the tired pilot.

The red-haired girl opened it and saw that, indeed, there were two bentos inside of it.

"Well, what are we waiting for? let's eat." exclaimed the german pilot.

"Ha-Hai."

As they began to eat however, a pair of crimson eyes were watching carefully at the couple.

'Pilot Shikinami was showing a distinct attitude, Ikari doesn't seem faced by that, does that mean that they planned this?' thought Rei.

"It's not bad...for someone like you" said Asuka in a low voice.

"Hey."

Asuka began to giggle a bit "I was just kidding, it's very good." she finished with a smile that made Shinji blush.

"Umm, I-I'm glad." he stuttered making his girlfriend giggle.

Rei began to step down the stairs, she was feeling something weird, she felt cold, hollow, like there was an ice pack in her chest.

'It feel's strange, I never felt it before, is that what is called loneliness?'

Yet there was another that came when she remembered the Commander, she felt like a guardian that had to protect them, their relationship, and their future, it was weird for her to feel that because a she felt they were like her children.

In other words, she felt like their mother.

She didn't understood it, they were of her same age, or, could it be something more? Something to do with her real mother? as she realized the why, she decided what to do.

* * *

"I can't believe it!, does that old man doesn't have any short term memory or something?, I mean, to rant all the class about his life after the second impact."

"I know Asuka, you have said that at least five times." replied tiredly Shinji, then Asuka began to pout.

"So...are you saying that I'm wrong?" asked with the voice of a little sad girl.

Shinji's eyes bulged out "AH-NO I DIDN'T MEANT LIKE THAT..." replied in a nervous tone, making Asuka giggle.

"Ohh, lighten up baka, I was teasing you." after that, none of them said a word while they were walking home until said baka broke the silence.

"Umm, Asuka?"

"Ja?"

"Wh-when do you think we should make our relation public?" asked Shinji, making Asuka stop dead in her tracks.

'Damn, why I never thought of that.'

The red-haired was now in deep thought, she really never thought of that before, if it was for him, she would have just kissed him in public all the day, but she never had any relationship like this before, what should she do?

"Asuka?"

The girl reacted to his voice and lifted her look from the floor, he looked worried, she wondered why then she remembered, he was looking at her all the time, just how much time had past like that?

"Don't worry, I was just thinking about what you said to me." she replied with a light smile, making him sigh in relief, she took then his arm and they continued to walk.

Later when they arrived to their house, they went to the same routine of bath, change of cloths and making dinner, this time, it was Shinji's turn.

As he was cooking, Asuka was watching him, thinking again of what he said, she looked up and spoke.

"Shinji?"

"Yeah?" answered the boy, concentrating in the food.

"If we are going to be like this I want you to promise me something." those words attracted his attention and turned to look at her, she had a serious look and her eyes were locked with his.

"Can you promise me that even if everyone speaks bad about us.." she trailed off but continued "Even if the whole world says that we shouldn't be together, w-will you still stay with me?" 'Why am I asking this? Am I afraid? Afraid that they will take him away from me?'.

Shinji didn't knew at the beginning what to answer 'Why would she want something like this? Is she afraid of me leaving her because what everyone says?' but he saw her face, and understood, she really meant all she said, she wasn't kidding, and he remembered what he thought when he woke up, that made up his decision.

"Yes, I promise." answered without hesitation, but determination in his voice.

When his words left his mouth, Asuka stood up and began to walk slowly towards Shinji while keeping her eyes under her hair, Shinji didn't knew what to do so he simply stayed where he was, always watching her, and without warning, Asuka lept towards him and locked her lips with his.

Asuka was happy, no, she was joyful, she finally had founded someone who she could trust without fear of being left, then a mischievous idea entered in her mind, she opened her mouth and kissed Shinji, yet this time, it was a passionate kiss.

Shinji was confused and stood still, his confusion only grew when he felt her open up and felt something trying to enter his mouth, a part of him said that he shouldn't do anything. But another one, told him to open up, he heard the last and began to reciprocate the kiss with the same passion that Asuka was giving, minutes later, they broke up to catch breath and Shinji took that opportunity to speak.

"What does this means?" said the boy, still dozed by the kiss.

"It means that we are officially a couple." she replied with a bright smile on her face "And If you try to make famous with this I'll kill you." she continued in a mocking tone.

"I know." he said while he was caressing her face "And I won't."

Asuka just smiled even more "Baka." she said responding his caress "Mein baka Shinji."

Afterwards, both of them had dinner and went to their rooms before Misato could arrive, later, in the middle of the night, Shinji's door opened.

"Asuka?" he said sleepy.

"Who else baka?" she answered making her request silently, which he could catch and made a space for her in the bed.

"You know Misato could caught us." he said.

"She can stare all she wants." she replied, putting her back with his "I'm proud of us." she said while she was drifting into sleep with a smile.

"So am I." he answered before he joined his red-haired girlfriend into sleep, a smile also in his face.

AN:Well, that was chapter 2, it was a bit hard to write since I didn't get any inspiration for a while, again, thank you for reading, and R&R, till next time.


End file.
